


Mother's Day

by moralegirl



Series: Making Mischief [1]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Impregnation, Mother's Day, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Sweet Loki (Marvel), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralegirl/pseuds/moralegirl
Summary: An overheard inside joke between the reader and Natasha and some advice from Clint lead Loki to prepare a Mother's Day surprise that quickly escalates to become far more than he or his love expected.





	Mother's Day

“Do you have a moment, Clint?” Loki whispered as the man who was once in his thrall walked past him in the communal area. He knew that the man was certainly far from fond of him, but he happened to be the person with the most experience in the area in which Loki required advice.

Clint froze and looked at him warily. The whispering wasn’t exactly helping him feel any more comfortable around the Asgardian Prince. “…Yes?”

Loki glanced around the room to ensure no one was listening in as Thor and Steve played ping-pong on the other side of the room with a few of the others cheering and jeering. “What does one do for Midgardian Mother's Day for their woman?” he questioned, wanting to get the custom right instead of looking like an idiot the way he had on Valentine’s Day.

“Well, you…” Clint started before looking at Loki with a bit of surprise. “Wait, you have a girlfriend here?”

He refrained from rolling his eyes and held back his sarcasm. This was important. “Yes. Can you help me? I relied on Thor for the last holiday and he thought it amusing to tell me that a reenactment of the death of the saint was appropriate for Valentine’s Day. You can imagine how well that went over.”

Clint chuckled quietly before getting serious as Loki briefly glared at him. “You’re dating a mom?” he questioned, but then began moving along as Loki looked slightly more annoyed. “Right, anyway… The kids and I usually make breakfast for her, then they give her drawings and I give her flowers… and a little grown-up fun later on.”

“Breakfast, drawings, flowers, sex…” Loki said with a nod. “Thank you, Clint. Should you require any advice I am able to give, I will repay the favor.”

“No problem…” Clint said, watching as Loki quickly left the area. He shrugged his shoulders and joined the others. Loki was always strange, so this new strangeness wasn’t really anything to lose sleep over.

——

The following morning, you awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. Your eyes opened as your hand found the other side of the bed empty. “Loki?” you said, sitting up in bed.

“In here, darling,” he said from the kitchen.

Curiosity hit you and you quickly ran to the restroom before tossing on a bathrobe and joining him. You walked over into the kitchen and hugged him from behind as he stood in front of the stove in just pajama pants. “What’d I do to deserve a gorgeous man making me breakfast?” you asked, kissing the sensitive spot you’d discovered at the back of his neck before pulling away.

He grinned and glanced at you over his shoulder. “Other than last night?” he said suggestively, watching as you blushed in response.

You playfully swatted his ass before taking a seat at the bar and pouring yourself a cup of the tea that he’d set out. Seeing a hand-drawn portrait of yourself sitting nearby, your jaw dropped. “Did you draw this?” you asked him as he seemed to be finishing the last of the pancakes.

“You looked so peaceful in your sleep this morning…” he answered as he turned off the stove and brought a platter of food over to the bar.

“I had no idea you could draw so well…” you said, amazed by how realistic it looked. His arms wrapped around you from behind and he presented you with a flower. “What is that?!” The petals were changing colors from its center outward, resulting in a cascade of lavender, peach, and pinks.

“An Asgardian lily,” he explained as you grasped the stem. “It will take on whatever color you wish it to be.”He grinned as it turned a pale green in your fingers and kissed your forehead, “Excellent choice, my dear.”

“Breakfast, a magical flower, a sweet drawing….” you said as he tucked the flower behind your ear and took a seat next to you. “What are you buttering me up for?” you asked with a giggle.

Loki gave you a questioning look. “I wanted to do something special for you…” he said, kissing your hand, “for Mothers’ Day.”

Your eyes grew wide. “Mothers’ Day??”

“Yes…”

“Loki, I’m not a mom…” you explained, touching his cheek. “You know that.”

“But… I heard you and Natasha giving each other holiday greetings yesterday… I thought that perhaps they were with a former partner. While I am sure that some may bring their families to the tower, I do not see many children living here… and I…”

You saw his adorably confused face and the way he continued rambling on and smiled at him, softly giggling.“It’s a solidarity thing.”

“I do not understand…” he said, feeling like an idiot after another holiday mishap.

“Natasha can’t have kids after her _training_ years ago,” you explained, watching him nod, “and I… well… I haven’t had someone in my life that wanted to do that with me yet.”You smiled at him and kissed his cheek. “But this is very, _very_ sweet of you. You know I’m always up for pancakes.”

He recovered and smiled as you kissed his cheek again. “Speaking of…” He served you both some pancakes and drizzled them with maple syrup.

A few minutes later, as you were still making your way through the stack of pancakes that he’d placed on your plate, you saw a tiny hint of a smirk flash across his face. “Loki?”

His long, graceful fingers touched your chin as he drew closer and brushed his lips against yours. “You have me,” he whispered, gently pecking your lips with his own.

You smiled and reached over to pat his thigh. “I love you,” you said, grateful to have such an interesting man in your life. The second meaning of his words didn’t register in your mind, which was exactly what he intended. You certainly weren’t expecting what followed.

Loki pulled your fork from your hand and set it down as he got out of his seat and scooped you from yours. “That can wait…” he commented as you looked at him with wide eyes, your mouth opening and closing as you failed to find words. You put your arms around his neck and he held you for a moment and let his lips find yours, the sweetness of his actions barely covering his desire.

Just as you settled into the kiss and let your hand touch his cheek, you felt him smile against your lips. Two seconds later, your dark and handsome god was almost sprinting toward the bedroom with you in his arms, both of you laughing by the time you landed on the bed in a tangled heap. “You obviously woke up on the right side of the bed this morning,” you commented as he tucked your hair behind your ear and drew you closer, resting his forehead against yours.

“There is no _wrong side -_ I share a bed with you, love,” he whispered, kissing you again as his hands slipped down your back until he was cupping your bottom. You quickly responded to his touch and wrapped your leg around his waist as he silently directed. Almost immediately, he had you on your back and was pushing your bathrobe off of you as he knelt between your legs.

You could feel your cheeks grow warmer as his sweet gaze turned into a lustful, hungry stare that raked over your naked body until you felt every inch of your skin respond with an unshakable need to be touched. “It’s not exactly fair that I’m naked and you’re not…” you commented with a playful grin

Not wanting to move away, he used his magic to remove the dark green silk pajama pants that had been doing very little to hide his arousal. “I would hate to be unfair when it comes to ensuring your pleasure…” he said, winking at you. The sudden sensation of his length resting against your body made your hips squirm in response. Still holding his weight mostly off of you, he pressed the length of his body against yours and you both made appreciative sounds at the sensation of your bare skin touching. His lips kissed your cheeks, your nose, your forehead, and then faintly brushed over your lips before he nuzzled his cheek against yours.

You felt his breath tickle your ear and giggled, then felt rather than saw his smile as he stayed close. He seemed calm and content as you held each other for a moment, but you could feel his heart pounding in his chest as it rested against yours. Loki had never been one to get worked up over small things, which made you nervously stroke your fingers through his hair.You heard the faint changes in his breathing as he was about to start speaking, then paused and repeated the process again after attempting to hide his awkward pauses with a kiss to your neck.

“Loki,” you said quietly, one hand smoothing down his back and enjoying the feel of his lithe yet strong body, “everything okay?”

He drew his head away from your neck and propped himself up to look at you, leaving space between your bodies. “Today… at breakfast… you asked if I was _buttering_ _you up_ for something…”

“Mm-hm,” you hummed, tucking errant stands of wavy black hair behind his ear and then letting your hand touch his chest. “It was a joke, you know.”

You watched as his soft green eyes closed, he took a calming breath, and then his eyes opened again. “I was, though,” he admitted quietly. “I had hoped that you might be receptive to something we have not yet spoken about.”

“Ahh, so you _do_ want something…” you said with a grin as your hips playfully wiggled.

One of his strong hands stilled you by gently splaying out between your hips, resting on the soft skin of your lower abdomen. “I want to impregnate you…”

You stared up at him, your hand moving to where his was calmly resting. “Are Humans and Jotuns even compatible that way?” you wondered aloud.

He smirked slightly, realizing that he was going to get the response he wanted. “Jotuns have a history of occasionally interbreeding with Aesir, Vanir, and others of the nine realms,” he explained, his lips kissing your cheek in a way that felt more seductive than before. “Although I have not yet found historical examples of Humans and Jotuns breeding, I have found nothing that would lead me to think that it would be any less possible than the others.”

As his hand began sliding upward, you let go of it and moved yours to his chest again. “It’ll take a little while for my birth control to get out of my system.” You didn’t want him to get too worked up when things wouldn’t happen immediately.

He chuckled, somewhat darkly, which you didn’t exactly mind. “I can take care of that in seconds…” He leaned down and kissed your cheek, breathing against your ear again. You shivered at the sensation and the knowledge that the man you’d fallen for over the last year had such powerful magic.

“Jotuns are notoriously virile, darling.” His lips ran up and down the side of your neck. You felt his hips make the tiniest thrust against your body and could feel how smoothly he slipped against you. “Spend the day and night in bed with me and I assure you that I will have a baby inside you before tomorrow comes.”

You could feel his smirk against your cheek as he nuzzled there again, the mix of tenderness and seduction causing you to melt with every word he whispered. Eyes closed, you tried to take a couple soothing breaths to calm yourself, but it wouldn’t work… not with his deep, heated voice against your ear. “You’ve been dreaming of this,” you felt him breathe against your skin, “I’ve heard you in the night.”

His lips pressed against yours for a brief kiss as his body gently ground against yours. “Whimpering… ” he added, his darkly whispered words catching in his throat when your hands clutched his back and your hips responded to his movements just enough to nudge him lower.

Your chest was pounding at his words. “How did you-“ you started before feeling his lips press against yours again.

“I woke to the sensation of your sleeping body grinding against my thigh last week,” he began, pausing to kiss your neck again before dragging his tongue upward until he could nibble on your earlobe. “It was maddening, my love. I could feel how ready, how completely aroused you were, and it was torture enough to lie there and feel your body writhing against mine while doing nothing to slake the desire you were quickly causing in me.”

He paused the tale, his lips indulging themselves again as he kissed you more deeply than he had before, his tongue delving into your mouth and caressing yours until you were almost going to moan. Drawing his lips from yours, he kissed down the other side of your neck and nuzzled there for a moment. His hips moved, his thrust causing his length to slip against you and the sudden stimulation causing you to let out a gasping whimper of a moan. “…And then you made sounds like that…” he said, moving to hold himself up on one forearm. You could feel a very quiet growl-like sound coming from him, rumbling between the two of you.

“Loki!” you gasped as he slipped two of his long fingers inside you without warning.

“…and that…” he added with a smirk, his eyes moving over your blushing face as his fingers moved slowly, drawing out their rhythm. “You beg so prettily.” He watched your mouth open and your eyes close as his fingers found that spot inside you and stroked until you said his name again. “Would you like to know what you said?”

You looked to his face and nodded before he withdrew his fingers and sweetly slipped them into your mouth. “Taste yourself as I tell you every little thing you begged for, sweet.” He stared at you as your mouth sucked at him and your tongue ran over both fingers.

“ _Please, Loki, please_ …” he whispered, altering his voice just enough to let you know that he was repeating your words to you. “ _I want it… I need you…”_ he added, groaning slightly at the feel of your attentive mouth. _“Come inside me, Loki… Please… Please, my Prince…”_

Your face felt as if you’d turned bright red with embarrassment. He didn’t stop. “ _Give me it…”_ he whispered against your ear, his hot breath causing every cell in your body to become aroused, “ _Make me yours… all yours… only yours…”_

By now, the lust he was igniting inside you was causing you to move your pelvis, bucking gently against his body without even realizing you were doing it. The slight increase in stimulation caused him to smirk against your cheek again. “Is that what you want? Your lovely body claimed by me, made to carry my child,” he said, his lips ghosting near yours, “every person around seeing proof that you are **mine**?”

You were both breathing more quickly as your lips met in soft kisses between words. “Yes, please Loki,” you managed as you felt him shift his body again, aligning with yours.

“Please what?” he groaned as his hand touched your abdomen again. You felt a tingling run through your body, as if circulating in your bloodstream, and knew what he had done. He said it anyway. “There is no turning back now, darling. Once I am inside you-“

Your hands moved to his head and your fingers into his hair as you drew his lips to yours and kissed him as if he was as necessary to your continued existence as oxygen. The kisses grew rougher and more frantic as he guided your legs around him, ready to thrust inside you at any second. You tussled with him on the bed, each of you wanting the control of being on top. One moment, your legs would almost push him over to his back. The next, his stronger arms would attempt to pin yours to the bed. He could have done anything he wanted to you with his godly strength, yet he chose to be playful and continued rolling and grinding on the bed with you.

Nearly giggling as he kissed you again, you suddenly found yourself on your back with Loki’s left hand holding your right leg high against his side. “ _Let_ me win…” he said quietly, catching your attention. You gazed at him as he held himself over you, his eyes softer than before as he looked down with a more tranquil look on his face than you’d ever seen before. “In this moment, _let_ me rule you.” He leaned down and briefly nuzzled his nose with yours before pressing the faintest of kisses over your cheek until you felt his breath tickle your ear. “ _Please_ …”

The sweetness of him in that moment, the contrast of his softer side with his more often seen possessive or dominant streak, said everything he needed to express and enough for you to understand him on a deeper level.As you slipped both of your legs around him, he entered you in one slow, deep thrust and sank into you until you gasped. His body came to rest against yours, arms keeping most of his weight off of you as his mouth found yours again. The kiss was tender at first, almost reverent. Loki took his time, his voice vibrating in his throat and against your lips as you both savored the way he filled you so fully and the way your body couldn’t help but spasm around him for a moment until you were able to get acclimated.

Your eyes struggled to stay open. He wordlessly made you keep them focused on his, the mix of complete adoration, unrestrained lust, and a bit of something new gazing back at you. “Loki…” you moaned softly as he began to move against you, his long strokes slipping almost all of him in and out of you in a rhythm that kept you perfectly on the edge. Your fingers touched his cheeks before moving into his black waves, drawing his lips to yours.

“Mine…” he groaned between kisses, “All mine…”

The words caused a tingle to run through you, as if they’d unlocked something that had always been there. You needed him. Not merely in a fit of lust, but deeper. His words at breakfast replayed in your mind. _“You have me…”_

He saw the faraway look in your eyes and suddenly turned the tables, rolling onto his back and gathering you on his lap, his hands firmly gripping your hips to guide your movements. You settled into a rhythm, rolling your hips and savoring the slow climb toward the peak you knew you’d share with him. As your hands moved to his chest for balance, his long fingers slid up your body until he was cupping your breasts with his thumbs teasing your aroused nipples. Suddenly, he sat up and took one into his mouth, causing you to moan at the sensation.

“These belong to me…” he said, his tone certain yet sweet as a hand gently kneaded the breast that wasn’t currently about to be suckled by a god. He drew your nipple into his mouth, pulling in more of the flesh around it as he sucked and flicked and groaned against you.

Your body resumed its rocking motions on his lap as you let your hand move to his hair again and held him closer to your body, watching as his mouth moved to the other breast and continued his ministrations. “Please Loki…” you sighed as your head tilted back and your eyes closed. “My god…”

The words seemed to set him off and you soon found yourself on your back once more, legs spread wide as Loki knelt between them, part of his length still inside you. His eyes were darkened with desire as he looked over your body and placed one palm on your chest. Your heart was pounding with excitement and lust and adoration. A soft smile graced his lips, as if he recognized the depth of your feelings for him in the rhythm, before it was replaced by a slight smirk. “This belongs to me as well.”

You shivered and struggled to keep your eyes open as he trailed a finger from your sternum toward your abdomen, his hips making the smallest of movements to remind you of what would soon transpire. “Loki…” you nearly gasped, feeling your nipples harden and your hips move like a soft wave as his fingers came to rest just above your pubic bone. It would have ticked if you hadn’t been entranced by the way his eyes met yours when you finally managed to look up at his face.

His eyes looked over the soft, pale skin that his fingers stroked, watching as a faint glow appeared and disappeared. “Again,” he said softly, his gaze wandering lower as his finger traced over where you were joined and his hips continued their slow, shallow thrusts. “Say my name, sweetling.”

You gasped as his thumb touched you, seductively swirling over your clit until your breath caught and his name left your lips in a soft yet pleading cry, “Loki!”

“Beautiful…” he said, moving down until his body rested against yours once more, his arms moving to cradle your shoulders as you instinctively wrapped your arms around him. “Say it again…”

A moan escaped you as he began to move, establishing a rhythm that was intense yet built your pleasure slowly and steadily, grinding against you as each thrust buried his length inside. “Ohh… god… Loki…”

“Yes… give yourself to me,” he said, his deep voice reaching a whispered growl as he felt the pleasure surging between your bodies. “I can feel you… tighter by the moment… your wet little quim pleading just as prettily as your voice…”

Your legs wrapped around him, drawing him closer, silently begging him to press deeper. “Loki…”

“Yes…”he replied, his breathing growing heavier as his body began pounding against yours.

You whimpered. “Loki…”

“Say it…”

The rhythm, the sensations, and the feelings between you were quickly pushing you toward the edge. “Loki!”

“You will cum…” he growled against your ear, “and you will say it again. Who… do you… belong to!?” His own body had quickly reached the tipping point as he continued his hard, deep thrusts inside you. “Who is your god?”

You did as you were told, crying out his name again and again as you peaked and fell over the precipice. Your limbs clung to him as you felt his rhythm falter, his moan of pleasure against your skin, and his hips thrust hard against you, almost painfully, as his own peak hit and his essence flooded into you.

“Mine.”

As he caught his breath, he nuzzled your cheek again. “Yes, my love, I am yours.”

Bodies entwined, you dozed off for a short time, recovering from the intensity of the love you had shared. After, you went back into the kitchen and warmed up your pancakes, with Loki pointing out that you would both need sustenance in order to have the energy needed to properly sate your desires. The day and night were passed in a blur of moans, screams, and all manner of sensations as your bodies came together.

Your last shared climax occurred as the sun fully rose over the water to the East, the two of you taking in the sight as you stood near the windows.You had panted and moaned his name once more, his arms enveloping you as he pounded into you from behind a few more times before you heard the sated sound of his deep voice against your neck as he released.After a few more minutes spent holding each other and listening to the slowing of your breaths, your stomach growled, reminding you of a different kind of hunger.

Loki chuckled and kissed your shoulder. “I propose we move this to the shower and then-“

“Blueberry pancakes?” you said with a grin, leading him toward the bathroom.

Minutes later, the two of you rested against the cool tile wall as steam and water moved over your skin. “There is something to this Midgardian holiday of yours,” he said as he caught his breath. “Though I must admit that I much prefer _our_ way of celebrating…”

“Mmmhmm,” you hummed, kissing his cheek as you regained your senses.

“I do hope the Midgardian calendar includes the same festivities in honor of fathers,” he said with a smirk, making you giggle as his nose nudged yours.

You sweetly kissed his lips before the two of you began washing up. “That’s next month…”

“Perfect. I already know what I want…”


End file.
